Forgetting You
by Booklover800
Summary: To keep Clary and her Family safe from Sebastian everyone decides that it would be best if Clary forgot what had happened over the past few months. That means forgetting Shadowhunters, Downworlders, Runes, but most heartbreaking Jace. See what it's like for Clary to become a normal Teenager possessing a secret she doesn't even knows she has.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**This is my first story so be warned there will probably be some grammatical errors **

**I appreciate feedback if it's negative or positive, please be honest. I hope you like my story/fan fiction **

**...**

I paced the cold linoleum floor of the Lincoln Hospital of New York. My mom had called me down here and now I was just waiting for her to show up. I wondered why she called me here. Was someone sick, do I have another relative whom I have never met? I thought of the conversation I had with Jace in my head, his words did little to comfort the pang of guilt I had in my gut. I heard one of the doors creak open,

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked "You look like you came out of the sewer. So basically I'm sayin, gurl, you nasty!"

I stood back in shock of her words and did not know how to answer.

"Sally!" a slightly older nurse called out "you don't talk to people like that!" Sally rolled her eyes and answered "Sorry Melinda" and started to file her nails.

Melinda sighed and rolled her eyes and said "sorry about Sally here, it is her first day of work and she doesn't really know how..." she paused and took a long look at my face said

"Oh honey are you ok? You look like you just went through one on the most traumatic experiences in your life." I wanted to say, _Yeah well it's definitely not, but while you asked my boyfriend's on fire and it's my fault, all of my friends are basically mythical creatures, and on top of that my brothers some psychopath who wants to destroy the world_. But no I couldn't say that it might make her think I'm a patient from the mental health ward who got lost.

So Instead I just said "No everything is fine thanks, I'm just waiting for my mom." At that very minute I heard a voice that called

"Clary?" I turned around to see my mom, Luke, and Brother Zachariah making their way towards me. I wiped my eyes and looked down at my hands to see them covered with mascara. No wonder everyone had been asking me if I was alright.

"I can see that your mom is here, me and Sally have something to do have a nice day" Melinda said cheerfully not seeming to be freaked out by Brother Zachariah at all, then I mentally slapped my self. _Of course she's not freaked out she's a mundane probably cant see him. _

I was snapped out of my trance as my mom said "Clary we have something very important to talk to you about" as she gestured to her, Luke, and Brother Zachariah.

"Sure what about?" I asked trying to make my voice sound light and failing miserably.

_"Come with us and we'll show you" _ Brother Zachariah spoke in my mind as he led the three of us down one of the hallways.

**...**

**So yeah this is the first part of my story I really hope you guys like it I will try and post at least once a week but I am very likely going to break this promise so please don't be angry with me if you don't see a update every week. Again I really appreciate feedback so don't hesitate to give me any.**

**Ciao my lovely readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's P.O.V**

Brother Zachariah led us down a dark hallway stopping at a door on our left. He opened the door and ushered us inside.

"What do you guys want to talk to me about" I questioned as the door closed behind us.

_"Don't worry Clarissa Fairchild all your questions will be answered soon enough" _Brother Zachariah promised, as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Clary we have something very serious to discuss with you" my mother said, a hint of remorse in her voice. "And it may be a lot to take in, but bear with us."

Luke sat down in the chair beside me and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then felt Brother Zachariah enter my mind again.

_"Clarissa you are well aware of Jonathan Morgenstern's plan for you am I right?" _I opened my mouth to reply but then decided that it would be best if I kept my mouth shut, so I just nodded instead.

_"We have all come to realize that after Jonathan Herondale's situation that this could be very dangerous circumstance, what is to say that he won't do that to you too?"_

By this time my mother was sitting in another chair on the other side of me holding my hand.

_"Clarissa the Clave believes" _Brother Zachariah began, _"That the only way to insure your safety is to take away your memories"_

**...**

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I paced around my room mentally conflicting about what I should do. I stared at the phone on the edge of my bed and sighed _it was now or never_ I told myself. Hastily I picked up the phone pressed his number and waited as it dialed. It rang for a couple of seconds before he picked up.

"Isabelle is everything all right?" I heard Simons voice ask franticly.

I sat for about two seconds before answering not knowing what to say,

"No nothing's wrong everything is fine" I answered my voice sounding fake and too cheery. Luckily Simon was not able to pick that out and said,

"If everything is all right then why did you call me?"

I took a huge breath before saying,

"Doyouwanttogooutfordinnerwithme?" fastly.

"Huh? can you repeat that I could not quite catch all of that" he responded.

I took another deep breath and said more slowly this time,"Would-you-like-to-have-dinner-with-me?"

There was a short pause before he answered me again

"Like a date?" he asked

"Not unless you want it to be" I rushed "But if you want to call it that then yeah a date" I calmly answered.

"Sure sounds fun I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok?" He told me

"Ok sounds good see you at 7" I said right before ending the call." And with that I threw the phone with my heart pounding in my chest. I was going on a date with Simon!

**...**

**Ok how was this chapter?**

**I had to redo that whole in tire last part because the first time I wrote it was at like 12:00 in the morning so it was pretty rough.**

**So anyway yes I am going to do this in other peoples point of views but it will mostly just be Clary's.**

**umm yeah have a good christmas vacation and I will have another chapter posted next week.**

**Until then,**

**Good bye my readers :)**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap...**

_"Clarissa the Clave believes" _Brother Zachariah began, _"That the only way to insure your safety is to take away your memories"_

**Present Time...**

**Clary's P.O.V**

"What?!" I demanded, "What do you mean take away my memories?!"

My mother took a deep breath as if to say something but Luke cut her off, "Clary everyone including the Clave agrees that this is the best way to keep you safe is to take your memories." He said calmly.

"Well what if I say no?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

_"Clarissa you may not have an option" _Brother Zachariah said sternly.

My mom stood up and put a hand to her forehead, "Clary we won't take away all your memories just the stuff about shadowhunters, stuff I never wanted you to know about anyway." She worded.

My heart dropped to my stomach and felt a lump in my throat as I said my next words, "What about Simon?" I asked breathlessly.

My mom looked down all of a sudden fascinated with her shoes. Brother Zachariah answered for her, _"Yes Clarissa he is now a vampire apart of the shadow world you will forget him too." _

After that I did not know really what happened but I found myself running out the door and into the hallway half taking deep breaths, half crying.

"Honey are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw that nurse from before Melinda and right behind her Sally the other nurse.

"Gurl I thought you looked bad before, but now you look even worse." Sally observed while smacking on her gum.

Melinda gave her a stern look before asking again if I was ok. I stood up and brushed off my pants before answering,

"Umm yeah I'm ok." I gave her a half hearted smile.

Melinda did not look satisfied by may answer but said,

"Well if your okay, then me and Sally probably should get going." With that she gestured to Sally and they were off again.

My parents and Brother Zachariah must have guessed that I wanted to be alone because they did not come after me. So instead I sat in silence for a couple of minutes before picking up my phone.

I pressed the numbers and waited for the ring,

"Hello?" Isabelle's voice crackled through the phone.

"Hi Isabelle I need to talk to you, meet me at Taki's in about a half an hour." I did not wait for her to reply instead made my way down to the lobby and walked out the door.

Outside the cold November air hit me with all it's might. But I did not care it was good for clearing my head. I walked for a couple of minutes and hailed a cab. When I told the cab driver where I was headed he looked at me like I was crazy and said,

"Miss you know that place is abandoned right?" I nodded my head and looked out the window as the cab revved it's engine and started on it's way.

As I looked at the passing tree's and buildings something finally clicked in my head. Something that made me want to break down and cry right in front of that cab driver.

Losing my memories would make me lose Jace...

**Hey guy's **

**I decided to post another chapter this week I am sorry if it is really rough I did not edit it before uploading it. **

**I tried making this chapter longer that the last one and it's all in Clary's view yayy. (I find her point of view more fun to write in)**

**Anyway it is finally Christmas Vacation! that means goofing off getting wasted and partying late...**

**Just kidding I don't do that stuff and I have to work on my summative for English over the break Yay...:(**

**Kay any who hope you have a wonderful vacation and that it will be filled with merriment and fun stuff**

**Merry Christmas**

**Sarah **


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's P.O.V**

"So what are you going to do?" Isabelle Lightwood said as I sipped my coffee, staring blankly ahead at her waiting for some sort of reaction.

I was currently sitting in Taki's. A restaurant that only people from the shadow world knew about. To everyone else it looked like a run down building, but inside it was a very successful joint filled with great food and refreshments.

I gave Isabelle a look before answering, "I don't know that's why I asked you." I took another sip of my coffee.

"Ok here is my other question why did you decide to tell me and not Jace?"

I turned my back to her and silently answered, "Because I know what he would say." I turned back towards her and waited for a response.

She contemplated about this for a couple seconds finishing her smoothie (How she could have a cold drink at this time of year bewildered me).

As the last couple of drops were out she looked at me again and said, "Do you want an honest answer?"

I shook my head yes,

"Well then you should do it." I stared at her blankly, how could she say that?

"Isabelle..." She cut me off before I could say anything more,

"You wanted an honest answer and you got one. I don't like this idea either but if it is to keep you safe, you should do it." She stood up and started walking out the door. Before doing so she added,

"This is what I believe and don't go to Simon or Jace expecting a different answer." I watched her figure get farther and farther away from me, dreading that what she said was true.

**...**

I walked outside once again greeted with the cold November almost December air. I decided to make my way to the Institute without using a portal or calling a cab I just wanted time to think.

Luckily the Institute was only about a 25 minute walk from Taki's so I did not have to stay outside very long.

I walked up to the doors and knocked on the door just before realizing that I didn't have to, but it seemed like the proper way to enter your boyfriends parents house. I stood there for about 5 minutes just going over what I was going to say in my head. I looked up and saw stars, I did not realize how late it had gotten, I looked at my phone and saw it was 8:42. Would everyone be asleep? It took about another 5 minutes before deciding it would probably be ok to enter, and opened the door.

The floorboards creaked underneath my feet as I made my way to the elevator. I entered and waited for the door to open again, and walked towards the infirmary. As made my way down the hall I heard voices coming from Maryse Lightwoods office (Is that what you call it? I still do not know all the official words)

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?" a feminine voice said that I had never heard before,

"Burden? No it is a Institutes job to take in wayward Shadowhunters." This voice was Maryse's.

"Alexander will show you to your room." Her voice said again. _Alec? _I thought _wouldn't he be at Magnus's? _My thought's were proven wrong when the door opened and out came Alec, Maryse, and a pretty blonde Shadowhunter about my age.

She was tall fit and slender, with really long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. She also had bright blue eyes alive, and that danced. She looked like she just came out of a Victoria's Secret ad, except she was wearing Shadowhunter gear.

Alec noticed me first and asked in a broken tone"Clary what are you doing here?"

I stared back at him and said "I could ask you the same question." At those words he seemed a little bit angry then sad, then he did not say anything at all.

"Maryse is this another one of your children? You said you had 3, two boy's and a girl. This was the blonde Shadowhunter. She had a voice that made her sound like a proper 20 year old woman, it was vey grown up and respectable.

Maryse looked at me before answering "No, Emily this is just another Shadowhunter in training"

Somehow I was hurt by her words. I was not just some Shadowhunter was I not? Was I not dating her son?

The pretty blonde girl named Emily, her face brightened and she smiled at me.

"Hi my names Emily Rosewright, I am continuing my training of being a Shadowhunter here at the New York Institute, Just like you!" She said very cheerfully, extending out her graceful perfect hand,

"What's your name?" I took her perfectly polished hand in mine, small covered in freckles, and bitten off nails.

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild." I gave her my mothers Shadowhunter name, knowing it would be easier to explain then my other last names.

She smiled at me again and said, "Well Clarissa It will be a pleasure to get to know you."

I gave her a weak smile back answering "Just call me Clary it's more easier to say."

Maryse looked at us both before saying, "Well Clarissa I know where your going just follow Alexander and Miss Rosewright there."

Emily looked giddy and hooked my arm through her hers, and followed after Alec down the hallway.

**...**

**Well here is another update and I introduced another character, Emily Rosewright.**

**Her first name I was looking up strong beautiful girl name's (My name came up just incase your wondering) and I thought you know my sisters name means hard working so why don't I use Emily.**

**So yes she is named after my sister. Her last name I can not take all the credit for either I have the Shadowhunter's Codex and there were different words you could choose from so I just chose Rosewright.**

**anyway...**

**long chapter (well longer than all my other ones) 917 words to be exact and I wanted to make it longer but it would have been too long _**

**Hope you had a lovely Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanzaa or what ever you celebrate. **

**Have a happy new year this will be my last post in 2013 so I will not talk to you until 2014 :(**

**Ciao for now lovely people**

**Sarah :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary's P.O.V**

Walking down a hallway with Alec, and Emily Rosewright was definitely a speculation. On the one hand you have Alec, he's quiet and prefers to be alone. And on the other you have Emily, she never stops talking. I thought at one point she would run out of breath, but no she didn't. I swear she must have super human lungs.

What the funny part was that she tried to get Alec into a conversation it went something like this,

Emily: "What should I call you Alexander, Alex..."

Alec: "Alec is fine."

Emily: "Seriously Alec? That's the best you could do?"

Alec:...

Emily: "What about Alessandro? Or something cool like that?"

Alec: "I'm fine with Alec thanks."

Emily: "Are you sure?"

Alec: 'Yes."

I was trying to hide my laughter underneath my breath. Which earned me a glare from Alec.

Emily: "What are your siblings names?"

Alec: "Isabelle and Jace."

Emily: "Do they have cool or bad nicknames like yours?"

Alec: "Isabelle's nickname is Izzy, and Jace is already a nickname."

Emily: "What's his real name?"

Alec: : "Jonathan."

Emily: "Should I call him Jonathan or Jace?"

Alec (getting tired of answering her questions): "Jace"

Alec: " Just don't ever call him Jonathan ok?"

Emily: "Fine, fine I will."

After a couple seconds of silence she turned to me and started asking me questions,

Emily: "Why are you here?"

Me: "To see someone."

Emily: "Do you live here too?"

Me: "No I live with my parents."

Emily (Looking sad for the first time ever): Oh it would have been nice to know one girl."

Me: Don't worry Isabelle's nice, she just takes a little bit for her to warm up to people."

After this we walked in silence the rest of the way to the infirmary. Alec leading the way, Emily and I following trying to keep up to his fast pace. Finally we stopped in front of the doors of the sick room.

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow." I told Alec and Emily as they said goodbye and made their way down the hall to the bedrooms.

**...**

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

(This is after Isabelle's ad Clary's talk in Taki's)

I walked out of Taki's without turning back. I felt bad for Clary, no one should have to make this decision. Especially Clary, after all that happened she deserved a break.

I hailed down a taxi and made my way to Simon and Jordan's apartment. After I paid the taxi driver I got out the of the cab, and made my way down to the building. At the door I knocked and someone answered. Not any of the people I was expecting though, It was Maia.

"Oh hey Isabelle." She said rather cheerfully, "Simon is almost ready he just got out of the shower."

She ushered me inside and made her way to the fridge, and took out a couple of beers, she then sat on the couch beside Jordan, who I did not see until just now.

"Umm, should I just wait here?" I asked Jordan who's eyes were glued to the t.v. What were they even watching wrestling, some fight movie?

Maia answered for her boyfriend (I guess that is what you would call them, I wasn't to sure)

"Yeah, if you want you can watch this movie with us until Simon comes."

I still didn't know why Maia was so calm, it felt weird. Usually she was ready to bite someone's head off or something. Now i'm not saying it's a bad thing, it was just something I did associate with her.

I still didn't know what they were even watching, but the acting was bad, and the fighting looked cheesy. Luckily I did not have to watch it for very long because Simon was fast at getting ready.

"Jordan, Maia is Isabelle here yet? Bec-" He stopped short when he realized that I was right in front of him.

"Oh, hey Isabelle." He said timidly, "I did not realize that you would be so early."

"Yeah, well Clary asked me to go get some coffee with her. So I went straight from there to here."

He raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner as if to say, why-would-Clary-be-talking-to-you-not-me? I knew the answer but it was not mine to tell.

"So should we umm, go?" He asked obviously nervous,

"Yes, we should." I answered grabbing my coat, and off we went.

**Hey guys, **

**I am so sorry this was late. I told you I can not keep promises. But her is an update better late then never right? **

**I guess I should have some reason to why this is late but I don't, I just got really lazy, I almost did not even post something today. But I was like "No Sarah you gotta do this" and so there you go.**

**I just want to clear something up, Emily Rosewright is not going to date Jace. This is a big nono for me ok. I have another use for her, but she is a big flirt and will probably flirt with him a lot though just to warn you.**

**Ok? Ok I'm glad we are all on the same page**

**So hope you can forgive this crappy, short, late chapter**

**As always stay beautiful, stay awesome **

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's P.O.V**

I opened the dimly lit room that was the Infirmary, the only source of light was coming from a witchlight stone beside the bed Jace was in.

He was reading a book and did not notice me until I was about 10 cm away from him,

"Clary, what are you doing here"? He asked with a concerned tone.

I wanted to just lay there beside him and vent out my problems as he would tell me its ok, and that I shouldn't go through with it. Unfortunately that wasn't the Jace I was dating, so instead i walked over to his bed and sat.

It was hard for me to even look at him. I felt tears threatening to spill out every time I thought about what I was going to tell him.

"Is everything ok."

Not knowing what else to say I blurted out,

"They're going to take my memories."

I finally looked over at him, tears actually forming now and rolling down my cheek.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a surprised look formed on his features.

"Brother Zachariah, My mom, The clave, everyone wants to take my memories."

"What? Why?"

"They believe it is the best way to insure my safety from Sebastian."

Hot wet tears were streaming down my face again, and I moved to be closer to Jace. He didn't say anything. Which was weird, he always had something to say. He took my hand in his and took a breath,

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" I nodded my head still not looking at his face.

"Clary, you have to believe me I don't want it t happen but-"

"But what!?" I yelled, finally turning to face him.

"Why just for one can you tell me that I shouldn't do it, why cant you just say that you don't want me to do this!?"

"Clary" he said in a soft tone,

"You know I would never be that selfish."

"But why can't you be just once!?" I pleaded/yelled.

"Because it's not fair to you!" He yelled.

His body temperature was changing according to his mood. Just a second ago his skin was bearably hot, now it would be to hot to touch.

"It doesn't matter who I talk to, you all will just tell me I should go along with it!"

Jace lowered his voice again, "We just want's what's best for you."

I looked back up at him. I was reminded of the first time I met him, he was so cocky and didn't really let anyone get close to him. I thought he was so brave, now I know that he is. Now I had to be brave and do this.

"I'll do it."

Jace looked a little bit relieved and sad at the same time,

"Great, thank you."

"But I have one condition." He raised his eyebrow,

"And what is that condition?"

I took a breath,

"Remember that night in Idris, when you told me that you wanted to spend your last night with me?"

"Yeah.."

"I want to spend the night with you, here. I just want to sleep with you one last time before I forget you forever."

He nodded and made a little space for me. I laid down beside him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

And there we slept, In each others arms dreading what was to come tomorrow.

**...**

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"Is she going to do it?" Simon asked as we walked side by side a sidewalk sipping his coffee.

I shrugged my shoulders,

"What else she going to do no one is going to tell you otherwise."

He looked down at me,

"Maybe I was going to tell her not to do it."

I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Yeah your right, but she would like it if someone was on her side." He took another sip of his coffee.

Simon and I actually had a very nice night. We had dinner and chatted, then we went out for coffee and desert, know we were making our way to the movie theater to watch a movie. I told him about Clary's situation seeing as she was spending time with Jace now.

We reached the movie theater, Simon payed for our tickets and we went inside.

"I just can't believe she has to make this decision, hasn't she gone through enough?"

"I know, that's what I thought."

We made our way to the snack line.

"Ok, what do you want?"

I stared straight ahead and observed all the choices,

"I don't really know, I've never been to a movie theater before."

Simon gave me an incredulous look,

"You've never been to a movie theater before!?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Never had the time."

"Ok, that's it, I am going to give you the best movie experience of your life!"

We reached the front of the line,

"One medium popcorn, and medium coke please." Simon asked the cash register person. He looked a little confused as to why we only had that much food, but he shrugged and made our order.

One drink and popcorn bag later, we were in the actual theater. The screen was huge! It took up the whole entire length of the wall.

"How, did they get that in here?" I asked in awe of everything around me.

Simon laughed,

"That's a good question, I don't really know how they did it."

We found our seats and sat down. Simon kept me entertained by letting me throw popcorn into his mouth as he attempted to do it and "failed". I knew that with his super human reflexes he could catch them easily, but it was sweet for him to pretend that he was still a human, and that we were two normal people on a date.

He made me feel happy.

The movie started, and to be polite he held out his hand waiting to see if I would take it or not.

I did.

**Hey everyone another chapter**

**YAY!**

**I must tell the truth thought, it took me forever to write this chapter. I started it at least 5 times. I didn't know how to make it work. **

**But know it's up and done and I can't go back.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I stayed up late writing it so it probably has a lot of mistakes. But what can you do... Wait? you can read it before you post it? Pfftt why would I do that!?**

**So sorry this chapter's late at least I think it is, I can't remember when I posted the last one, but thanks for being patient.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Ciao, Sarah **


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary's P.O.V**

I sat in one of the chairs of the hospital. My breaths became fast and short, I was terrified. Today was the day it was happening, no going back. I remembered back to earlier today...

**Earlier**

I woke up to Jace's arms around my torso, It was one of the better sleeps I've had in weeks. I carefully moved his arm not to disturb him, and tiptoed out of the room. I went downstairs to the kitchen, hopefully Isabelle wasn't planning on making breakfast.

My theories we proven right when I saw a trembling Emily Rosewright cowering at the door.

She looked relived to see me,

"Oh, thank goodness, Clary come here." She used her arm to usher me over.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced at the door of the kitchen,

"I'm not sure but I smell burning tires when I go near the door, and I fear there's some sort of demon in there."

I rolled my eyes,

"Emily don't worry, it's just Isabelle"

"Isabelle?"

Rather than answering her question I opened the door to a frazzled half asleep Isabelle Lightwood. But even in her bedheaded glory she still looked elegant.

When she noticed me she started explaining the situation,

"Umm, I wanted to impress you guys and make french toast, but it didn't quite work." She gestured to the burning griddle.

"It's ok Isabelle we can just order out or something."

"But we go out all th-." Her sentence was cut short and she pointed a questioning finger to Emily,

"Who's this?!" She demanded.

Emily no longer wearing a scared expression, introduced herself to Isabelle.

"I'm Emily Rosewright, and I'm guessing your the Lightwood sister." She said wearing another award winning smile while extending her hand for Isabelle to take.

Isabelle ignored her hand and instead smoothed down her hair.

"Well welcome to the Institute." She said in a voice with a cool undertone, and turned off the griddle.

Emily's smile faded a little bit as she put her hand down. But soon after plastered on another smile.

"Well I'm going to change then going to make us some real food." She turned around and shut the door.

"I don't like her." Isabelle decided as the door slammed shut.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked turning to face her.

She wrinkled her nose, "I don't know just something about her get's me suspicious. She shook her head,

"I guess I should wake up Simon."

"Simon?!" I half asked half yelled,"What's he doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you we had a date?"

I shook my head,

"Huh, I thought I did, If you want to talk to him he's in m-"

I didn't even let her finish as I raced up the stairs to Isabelle's room. It may have been rude if had been anyone else, but it was Simon. So I opened the door, and abruptly turned on the lights,

"Ok, spill." I demanded, crossing my arms.

Simon groaned and pulled more of Isabelle's bright pink blankets over his head.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and pushed him. He may have super strength but I had the element of surprise, and successfully he landed on the floor.

"Clary what the hell?!" He demanded sitting upright, squinting from the bright light.

I walked over towards him and sat down.

"What's this about having a date with Isabelle and not telling me?"

He rubbed nonexistent sleep from his eye (Force of habit I guess)

"Well I'm sorry for not updating you on everything in my life." He said a little bit annoyed, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well here's your chance."

He sighed,

"There's really nothing to tell, we went out for dinner and desert, then we saw a movie, no big deal."

He stood up,

"The real question is what are you doing here? Didn't your mom ban you from spending the night?"

I didn't give him an answer, because he already knew.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed and will meet you guys downstairs." He said walking into the very pink bathroom.

**Present Time**

I thought about the rest of the day, and how we ended up going to Taki's without telling Emily. It was kind of mean but Alec and Isabelle insisted (They both did not like her). Jace and Simon not knowing who she was agreed.

Yes Jace was allowed to go outside, Maryse had said it would be alright.

It was fun, It felt like I could stay like that forever. Unfortunately the universe had other plans for me.

It was after we went to Taki's that I called my mom and told her I would do it. Long story short here I am, anxiously waiting to give final goodbyes.

A pretty blonde nurse called me into another room. In it was a bed and beside it was a table with a syringe filled with a yellowish liquid. Filling up the rest of the room was my family and friends.

Isabelle came to me first, she ran over and whipped her arms around me and said,

"I want you to know, you were the first real girl friend I had." She had tears in her eyes and I knew that I did to.

I walked over to Alec with Isabelle right beside me.

He looked down at me and said,

"I know we weren't the closest, but I'm going to miss you getting us into trouble all the time." I couldn't help myself but laugh. It may have not been the most best speech ever but it mean't a lot coming from Alec.

I was passed to Simon next, we both didn't say anything but instead just hugged each other and cried. There were so many memories tied together with him. From when we were really young playing hide and go seek in Luke's yard, To where we are now, we went through a lot together.

"I'll miss you so much." He finally managed to choke out. We stood there a little longer until he shooed me over to where Jace was standing.

Jace

It almost killed me to do what I was going to do next. With everything we went through this was how it was going to end. I thought of us both finding new people to love, and all the things we will never get to experience with each other.

I thought it would end differently.

But as I said the universe had a different plan.

I walked over to him and couldn't get a word out, neither could he. Instead his arms grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

It felt like an eternity that we stood there, not one word being spoken, but somehow a thousand were said. Then I kissed him.

It was long slow perfect kiss, that somehow said everything that needed to be said. When we pulled away, I almost forgot everyone was standing there. I didn't care and neither did he.

"I can't believe your leaving me." Is what he finally said.

"It seems pointless, all we went through just for this to happen." He said next.

I didn't know how to respond but to say,

"I love you." Those were the three last words I said to him.

"I love you too." Those were the last words I where ever going to hear him say. It broke my heart. I looked into his beautiful amber colored eyes, I always thought they were the most mesmerizing things I ever saw.

I then kissed him one last time.

I turned to My mom and Luke.

"I'm ready."

**Hey,**

**So suspense "Eeeee" exciting. Hopefully this chapter satisfies you. Again I am sorry for all the mistakes. I do not proof read, but y-know go big or go home ;).**

**So as to far as this book goes I know it is really early to make this decision, but it will probably be a pretty long story, meaning there will be a ton of chapters. I hope that is ok with you all.**

**I also have been trying to make longer chapters if you haven't noticed so yayy. I know they aren't ideal but I have been trying. **

**Hope again that you all like this chapter and the new one will be up shortly afterwards.**

**Ciao, wonderful people**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary's P.O.V**

My mom took my hand in her's and led me to the bed on the other side of the room. She nodded to Luke who let out the four most important people in my life right now, and in return four new bodies were let in, I only recognized one of them, Brother Zachariah. Another one of them was a Silent Brother as well, and the other two were members of the Clave.

"Clarissa." One of them said "Please lie down."

I obeyed her command.

"What's going to happen to me?"

The other Clave member spoke, this time a man,

"We will give you this Obliti, It will take away your memories." He said referring to the yellow liquid.

"I know that but, what will I think after you give it to me." I tried to make my voice sound normal, and was failing miserably because tears were threatening to spill again.

The girl started to talk again,

"All you'll remember is that you are a normal teenager, who recently got into a bad car accident, that put you into a coma."

"What about my runes?"

"The Obliti will cause them to fade, making them seem like scars from the accident."

I felt sick, It was actually going to happen. I closed my eyes, I heard one of the Clave members ushering my parents out of the room.

_"Be very still, Clarissa." _A voice spoke in my head.

I relaxed my shoulders and felt the needle go in.

To be honest I had no idea what happened after that. I remembered a club with dancing teenagers all around me.

A smiling brown haired nerd with glasses, Two black haired hunters who were so alike and so different at the same time.

A party with glitter everywhere, A man with cat eyes.

And finally a boy with hair as golden as the sun, and eyes that were liquid gold. He had wings and he was beautiful, I wanted to reach out to him but for some reason I couldn't.

And then darkness.

What was I thinking? I can't seem to remember.

Ahh now I do, I am Clary Fray daughter of Luke and Jocelyn Fray, my dad was getting moved to another location for his job.

I opened my eyes,

A hospital, what am I doing here? Then I remembered the car accident, I was getting a ride home from a party when we crashed into another car.

I looked around at my surroundings, a tube filled with yellowish liquid was attached to my arm, a nurse was writing something, until she turned around and saw me.

Her eyes looked surprised, then she ran out of the room.

Man did I look that horrible?

She was back quickly with my mom, and my dad. My mom ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh Clary you're alive!" She said through tears

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't remember the accident?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I did of course I did."

Her eyes looked sad, and there were tears blotched on her face.

"You were in a coma for 3 days."

I my eyes went wide,

"What really?!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you even remembered your first name." My dad added humorously. My mom hit his arm, then turned to me again.

"We're just glad your alive." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, then reality hit,

"Wait, did I make us lose our flight?!" I asked with horror.

My dad chuckled,

"No, you woke up just in time, we are leaving tomorrow."

"They're letting me leave the hospital already?"

My mom answered, "Yep, they said it was fine if you wanted to leave today."

I smiled, "Great cause I'm hungry, and hospital food is disgusting."

My father laughed again,

"Well then get dressed and meet us downstairs, we will go out for dinner if you want."

I nodded my head and quickly did what they told me to do.

**...**

**The Next Day**

I took one last look at our old house, It was the only one that I've ever lived in. It was the best house anyone could ask for, it had a big yard with a pond, and a big apple tree. Which was all connected to a bookstore.

It was every kids dream to live in it.

As we got onto the road my parents seemed a little nervous, it was probably just nerves for being on a plane, but they were kind of worrying me when they kept on looking behind us. When I asked them about it they told me that it was just about missing the house. I shrugged my shoulders and turned on some music.

**...**

**A Week Later**

It was my first day at a new school, I was terrified.

I always had trouble making friends because I didn't necessarily like what other girls my age liked. Now you could call me a struggling artist.

I know I love to draw, it's in my blood. My mother is a painter/struggling artist herself, but she was very talented. A lot of people bought her works, while I just was starting, but man did I love it.

I walked up the steps of the building it was huge. The school was called Burbank High school in Los Angles California.

The school's claim to fame was that both Tim Burton and Blake Lively attended this school. It also had a great arts program including three glee clubs as they were called.

I walked into the main office and picked up my schedule, math first? Ugh this was going to be a rough semester.

I walked into the classroom, which had already started, yay for me.

The teacher noticed me and said,

"You must be the new student? Am I correct?

He was a tall skinny male with nearly shaved head, and weird wiry glasses, like Harry Potters.

I nodded my head,

"Oh good, please introduce yourself to the class.

Did this teacher have some weird obsession with humiliating students?

"Umm, hi, I'm Clarissa but you can call me Clary." I said awkwardly, what else was I supposed to say?

The teacher seemed pleased with it anyway and then said,

"You can sit beside Jeff."

He pointed to a good looking boy with curly chestnut brown hair, as I got closer I also noticed he had hazel eyes.

The boy Jeff moved over a little bit to make room for me, I sat down and the Teacher (Who's name I learned was Mr. Wolf) started the class once more.

**Hello again,**

**Can you believe it another update whatttt? Just remember this won't happen all the time, but I thought I should give you guys a treat because last chapter was so sad.**

**So yeah now her memories are gone swoosh - out of the picture. I understand if anything is unclear about what she does remember and what she does not, If you have a question leave one I will try to answer it as best I can.**

**For a little interesting fact the school Burbank High school is real! I don't live in LA so I had to look it up, but the facts about it are real and their actually is a Mr. Wolf who works there as a math teacher. I don't know what he looks like or anything I just looked at the staff directory, I'm not a stalker or any thing ;).**

**After this chapter it is going to mostly be filler chapters for a really longtime but the something will happen and actual content will be displayed again.**

**Hope you guys don't mind :)**

**Ciao**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary's P.O.V**

The rest of my day was pretty much the same thing, get to class late, then having to introduce for the five hundredth time. I was sick of hearing my own voice.

Luckily right before lunch I had Art class, that was something I knew I would excel in. I walked into the classroom (late again no surprise) and for once the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. Instead he just said,

"Oh, are you the new student?"

I nodded

"Great, find an empty spot and sit down." Then he went back to his own painting. I looked around not sure where to go, so I just sat at a random table, and low and behold there was the good looking boy from math class. What was his name again...

"Hi I'm Rose!" A girl sitting across from me said bubbly (we were sitting in groups of fours).

"Um, hi I'm Clary." I said awkwardly, I didn't really know how to interact with other people.

"Cool!" Rose said "Is that short for anything?"

"It's short for Clarissa." Someone interrupted before I could. It was that cute boy.

The other girl sitting in our group started talking, "Do you two know each other?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah he's in my math class." I informed them.

"Oh, awesome!" Rose shouted, a couple of people turned to look at us.

Before I could make this situation more awkward, I pulled out my sketch book and started adding on to a previous drawing, that I did not remember starting. It was a drawing of two boys one with dark hair, and the other with light.

"Your really good." The cute boy from math class observed.

"Thanks."

"Who, are they?"

I looked up from my drawing, and knit my eyebrows together,

"To be honest I really don't know, I think it's just two random people."

He nodded his head and went back to his own drawings. For the rest of class we all worked in silence. Then the bell rang for lunch, Rose stood up,

"Clary, do you have anyone to sit with?"

I shook my head,

"Well, then you can sit with us." She pointed to the other girl, and the boy from math class.

The other girl looked like she was going to object, but instead just groaned, not wanting to get into a fight with Rose.

"C'mon guys she's not that bad." Well thanks.

"Jeff?" That's what his name was Jeff.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with Darcie." I guess he meant the other girl.

Rose turned to look at Darcie,

"Please." She gave her puppy eyes.

"Do, what you want, you were going to do it anyway." Then she turned and started walking out the door.

Rose put an arm around my shoulder, and whispered,

"I was, but I didn't want her to know that." Obviously she didn't do a very good job with the whole whispering thing because Jeff heard her and laughed.

He had a nice laugh.

**...**

At lunch Rose introduced me to their other friends. There was Andy, he seemed nice and was very loud. I found out he was dating Darcie, I had to admit they were kind of cute together. And then there was Derek, He was a huge book worm, and kept to himself. But I caught Rose making eyes at him.

After lunch I had gym (Yay), then it was Science and I went home.

I took the bus home and so did Jeff so we sat together. And we started talking about stuff like anime, and TV shows, it turned out he was as big of a nerd as I was. It felt like time had one by so fast, when the bus driver pulled over to my stop.

I said goodbye to Jeff and went inside.

When I opened the door my parents were at the table huddled over talking about something,

"Has there been sightings?" My mom said,

"Not, that she knows."

"I hope we did the right thing."

My dad then took my mom's hand and squeezed it, "We did."

That was the time I decided to make them know I was home, I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"What, were you guys talking about?" I asked biting into my apple.

"It's none of your business." My mom answered, she stood up.

"How was school today?"

I rolled my eyes, "Normal"

"Did you make any friends?"

I took another bite of the apple, "Mom, I'm 16 I think I am capable of making friends."

She nodded her head and looked sort of relived at my words,

"That's good to hear."

The phone rang,

Both my parents jumped to get it but I was the closest,

"Hello" I said

The person on the other end didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Clarissa?"

"Um, yeah who is this."

"No one, can I speak to one of your parents please?" The woman on the other end said,

"Sure." I handed the phone over to my dad who was the closest, he took the phone and made a gesture that said _go to the other room_.

I did but I was still weirded out by the whole thing, but I went into my room and worked on my drawing.

As I was in the middle of the work I heard my parents talking in hushed voices about something, and with each word I got a little more paranoid.

**...**

The next day I was sitting with my friends and relayed the story to them,

"It was so weird, they've never kept a secret from me before."

Rose the helpful person she was gave me a theory,

"Maybe your parents are secretly kick butt monster killing beings, and they're not telling you for your own good."

I laughed, "Thanks Rose I'm _sure_ that's what it is." She laughed, "Well I'm just trying to help."

Darcie and Andy then joined us,

"Have you heard, Faith Kelly is throwing a party tonight, and she's invited everyone in the school." Andy announced to us.

Darcie then started,

"We said we would go, but the thing is we need you guys to come to."

"I don't know." Rose said, "I'm not the party type."

"Oh C'mon it sounds like fun." Jeff defended.

"Yeah, I'll go." I said, I needed to live my life what's the harm in going to a party.

We all then stared at Rose waiting for her answer, finally she gave in

"Fine, fine I'll go, but we only stay for a little while."

We all cheered for her, then it all went normal again.

**...**

"But mom all my friends are going."

"Yeah well your friends didn't get into a car accident." My mom pointed out,

"Mom, that's not fair."

"I don't care, I don't want you to go."

I rubbed my forehead,

"Mom, I promise I won't drink, or get into a car with a drunk driver if that makes you feel better."

She sighed,

"That's not what Im worried about."

"So your saying I can drink?"

She gave me an unamused look,

"Do, you really think that's what I mean't?"

I put my hands into a begging position,

"Please can I go?"

She sighed, then didn't say anything for a little bit,

"Fine, you can go, but you can't stay to late, only until 11:30, got it?"

I nodded my head,

"Good, now have a good time and be safe." She said walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and got ready to go.

**...**

We got there at nine, but the party was already full in swing. There were people everywhere, if there wasn't so many I could appreciate how really big the house was. But I made a comment anyway,

"This is a huge house." I told Jeff,

"Yeah the Kelly's are rich, the dad's an agent and the mom's a celebrity chef."

I whistled,

"Yeah I know, its disgusting."

Rose then grabbed my hand,

"C'mon lets dance."

Now normally going onto a crowded dance floor filled with sweaty bodies grinding on each other wasn't my cup of tea, but tonight I made an exception for my friends sake.

We danced for a little while, Then Faith herself made an announcement, She was dressed in one of the most provocative outfits known to man, She was wearing sparkly bikini top and a skirt that could be mistaken for a belt. All the boy's couldn't take their eyes off of her including Andy who got slapped by his girlfriend.

"Ok everyone." she said in a high pitch cheery voice, "I would just like to thank you all for coming here, I really appreciate it."

I rolled my eyes not buying it,

"I just wanted everyone to know the food and drinks are here, so come and get it."

I didn't even really hear what she was saying because everyone made a beeline to the food, It was terrifying."

"C'mon let's go outside." Jeff whispered in my ear, we went outside which was now empty because everyone had evacuated for the food.

"So, Clary I never got to ask you this before but where did you move from?"

"We moved from New York."

"Ohh, that's cool."

"Yeah."

"Do you miss it there?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but I did't have many friends, so theres not much to miss."

"No wonder your so awkward around people."

I blushed, "You noticed that, huh?"

He took my hand,

"Yeah I did, but it's kind of obvious."

I laughed, "I guess your right."

He laughed too but then he went quiet,

"Clary is it ok if I ask you a personal question?"

I nodded my head,

"Have, you ever had a boyfriend?"

I was taken aback by his words,

"Umm, no I haven't even really been on a date."

I knew I was blushing it was painfully obvious. He went quiet for a couple seconds then did something crazy.

He kissed me.

**Hey extra long chapter for you guy's.**

**You will probably hate me for this chapter but I'm doing it for a reason. Also you may have noticed that there relationship progressed really really fast, well theres an explanation for that too. You see I want to make Jeff the ultimate boyfriend like someone you would see in a cliche romance movie. So he's going to do a lot of things like that.**

**But I think you guys should be proud of me this is my longest chapter yet I hope you guys like it. I understand if you hate it but hey what can I do? ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Ciao, wonderful readers**

**Sarah **


End file.
